Dudley's Revelations
by DoctorClaryPotterPendragon
Summary: Oneshot- What happens when a 21 year old Dudley finds out his girlfriend is a witch, and she finds out his cousin is Harry Potter? Enjoy :)


Hey, so this idea just suddenly popped into my head so I decide to write it down. First but definitely not my last HP fanfic, and is slightly different to what I thought my first HP one would be like!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing JK Rowling does

Number 4, Privet Drive.

Dudley smiled as he walked over the threshold to his home, arm round his girlfriend who had just moved in, as the delivery lorry rumbled into the distance. The house in Surrey had recently become his, as his parents decided they wanted to move somewhere smaller. Besides, they still got weird looks from the neighbours here after the many strange happenings that occurred around a certain cousin of his. However, Dudley didn't care about that, he was just happy Pamela had agreed to move in with him.

He sighed happily as they headed towards the newly redone living room. They both sat down in relief and sat in a comfortable silence until Pam suddenly twisted towards him.

"Pam? You ok?" Dudley asked concernedly.

"Duds, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah..." Dudley was shocked. Was this when she dumped him? She only just moved in! He knew he was more of a catch than he used to be, he had slimmed out over the years, and was a much better person now. So what could it be?

"It's going to sound strange, preposterous even, but you see the thing is I'm a witch Dudley, and I thought you should know now, as we are progressing in our relationship."

Dudley blew out a long stream of air. And then laughed. How could he not have realised?

"Yes I know it seems ridiculously impossible but it's true! I didn't just go to a random boarding school, I went to a wizarding school called..."

"Hogwarts?" cut in Dudley.

Pam gaped at him in shock.

"How did you know that? Aren't you a muggle?"

"Yes I am. Always thought that was such a funny term, but yes for lack of a better word, I am a muggle. I know about your kind because my cousin who lived with us went there. He would have been in the year above you," he explained.

Pam visibly relaxed, before sitting up again and smacking him on the arm.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"I have been worried sick telling you, and you knew about magic the whole time! So what was your cousin's name then?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. Did you know him?"

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? How could I not know Harry, everybody knows him!" exclaimed Pam.

Dudley just looked at her in confusion.

"How could you not know how famous Harry is?" questioned Pam. "Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World ring any bells?"

Dudley shrugged.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Suddenly Pam gasped, and paled, standing up and backing away from him.

"Everybody knows that Harry grew up with an abusive family, that's why he always went to the Weasley's in the summer. Ginny mentioned that he was always over there in the summer, she was in my dorm at school you see," the fair haired witch babbled on whilst pointing a shaking finger at Dudley.

The new revelations, and guilt from his past crashed over him in waves, as Dudley sat back and rubbed his hands over his face.

After several moments, he finally spoke.

"You're right. About his past. Our past. Harry was abused and I took part in that. But Harry and I reconciled a few years back over a drink at the pub. Sit down and I'll explain everything."

Pamela warily made her way back to the sofa, and, pushing her hair over her shoulder nervously, sat back down.

Dudley gazed at her lovingly, before snapping back into reality and launching into the his tale.

"It all started from a very young age I suppose. Harry was never given the kind of attention I was, always pushed to one side. And for as long as I remember, my parents encouraged, even wanted me to bully Harry. They bought me expensive presents, lavished me with whatever I wanted whilst ignoring Harry. They brought me up to think I was better than him, though with age and maturity I came to know this was never true. And I suppose I was never punished for hurting him, so I never thought it was wrong. And sometimes I felt that my parents didn't really love me, I was more like their prized possession rather than their child, and I took out some of that hurt on Harry. I thought his parents may have least have loved him."

"They did," Pam quietly interrupted.

"Huh?"

"They did love him very much. That's why he survived the night You Kno - Voldemort attacked his house when he was a baby. They both died trying to protect him, and his mother's love when sacrificing herself to save him meant Voldemort couldn't kill him that night, and gave him his scar whilst trying to," she explained softly.

Dudley gasped in amazement.

"I was always told they died in a car crash."

Pam shook her head incredulously.

"He came back didn't he, that Voldemort?"

"And Harry defeated him again."

His jaw dropped open in shock. Harry, the scrawny boy he had bullied so mercilessly? But he would find out more later.

"So that was my part in Harry's childhood. His tormentor. I was the reason he had no friends at school, I bullied him. He even slept in the cupboard under the stairs until age 11, because the spare room had been filled with my toys. My parents treated him terribly, like a slave and I think a part of me always knew that. That's why I went into social care at university, so I can be a social worker and help people who were like him."

Pam's face had been draining of colour throughout the story, but she reached over and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"You were only a child, easily influenced. They treated you badly too."

"You know that odd man, the headmaster of your school, Dumbledore was it? Well anyway he once visited and told my parents that Harry had _"at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you."_ It took me a while before I figured out what he meant, but from that day on I tried to become a better person."

His girlfriend, hopefully someday wife paused, looked him straight in the eye as a flicker of pain flashed through her own eyes, and then hugged him hard. There was more real love in that hug than his own parents had shown either him or his cousin.

Pulling away slightly Dudley whispered, "Can you tell me about Harry?"

Thank for reading, please review if you enjoyed! And to any readers of my Merlin fic, I haven't abandoned it, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon x


End file.
